Helping You
by its-a-number-its-a-song
Summary: "It's funny." "What is?" "I'm doing exactly what the song lyrics say." "And what's that Luke?" "I'm standing next to you Katie."
1. Chapter 1

Luke Baker liked flirting, it was fun. It led girls on and then it crushed them when he never asked them out. He didn't like being tied down, it wasn't fun. One girl, it just wasn't possible. It was his Senior year at Degrassi, and he was going to make the most of it. That is, when he met Katie Matlin... Again, everything changed.

Katie Matlin didn't like Luke very much; she heard he was a dickey Baptist who left a trail of tears. They hooked up once, making out on the table in Clare's kitchen, but they where drunk. He probably doesn't even remember it (even though he does) and she intended on her Senior year being boy free and she could be herself. After all it wasn't like her and Luke had sex, he has a purity ring. And she sure as hell didn't want to... Ew, just ew.

"Matlin! Matlin wait up!" It was Luke, Katie started walking faster, her ironed red curls bounced as she walked. "Katie why do you hate me?" Luke mumbled, running to keep up with her.

"Get away from me Baker." Katie said, he grabbed her wrist, and she swung around and slapped him. "When I say for you to get away from me, you do exactly that? And then maybe I'll talk to you at the end of the day. Got it?" Katie said, Luke nodded holding his cheek in pain.

"I got it Katie." Luke said turning around and walking away, Katie smiled, she had made her point with Luke. Luke saw Katie in a whole new light after Winter Break. He saw her as the gorgeous red head who denied guys, it kind of turned him on, Luke shook his head and fiddled with his purity ring, no way would he give in. Never. Ever... Okay he needs a cold shower.

"Wow Katie what's up with you?" Declan Coyne, her cousin and student teacher for calculus asked, Katie just waved him off. "Katie I will send you to the counselor." Declan threatened.

"It's Luke Baker."

"What did he do this time?"

"He grabbed my arm because he wanted to talk to me." Declan face palmed his hand to his face.

"That's why your mad? He's a baptist Katie."

"So?"

"He wants to talk to you, he isn't going to rape you." Katie scoffed.

"How do you know?"

"Doe he wear a ring?" Katie nodded.

"That's probably a purity ring. He's waiting until he's getting married to have sex." Katie made an 'O' shape with her mouth.

"So how's your new girlfriend? It's Anya right?"

"Yeah Anya MacPherson. She's good. I live with her." He said, the bell rang. "Ms. Matlin, please take your seat." Declan went into teacher mode.

"Okay Mr. Coyne." There was a silence then Declan started teaching, but Katie's mind was elsewhere, thinking about what Declan had told her about Luke, Clare poked her, and handed her a note.

_What's up with you- C_

_Declan told me Luke didn't grab my arm to try and rape me.- K_

_Isn't that good?- C_

_Yeah, but tbh, I didn't see Luke as the purity ring type- K_

_Yeah ik but he's too mean NOT to have one. You do know he makes out with girls and then prays for forgiveness l8r- C._

"Ms. Matlin, Ms. Edwards, please give me the paper." Declan said, Katie handed Declan the paper, he read it with a frown, and then motioned for Katie to stand up and pointed at Jake. "Mr. Martin, take over the class, I expect them to be quiet when I get back. Ms. Matlin, if you'll follow me please." Declan started walking towards the hockey rink, Degrassi had everything.

"Mr. Coyne what are we doing?" Katie asked trying to keep up with Declan.

"COACH!" Declan called, the coach turned around and looked at Declan.

"What's up Mr. Coyne!" The coach asked.

"I NEED MR. BAKER!" Declan said.

"Ooooh, Luke, there's a girl there, who'd you get pregnant?" Dallas joked, Luke grabbed and shoved him.

"You know I have a purity ring!" Luke said, The coach broke up the fight and led Luke of the court, Luke was sweaty when he took his mask off.

"Thanks' coach." Declan said, the coach nodded and went back to... Coaching.

"What did I do to get in trouble this time Katie?" Luke said glaring at Katie.

"Luke, I'm Mr. Coyne, I took over the Calculus classes as student teacher. But Katie thinks your a rapist for grabbing her arm, why where you trying to get her attention so badly?" Declan asked, Luke looked at Katie, Katie looked at Luke. The 12th grade took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

"I wanted to ask Katie if she would go to the homecoming hockey game in 2 days... and if she would be my date to the dance. Not because I like her, but because my parents think I have a date." Luke said really fast, Declan nodded.

"See he isn't a rapist, Katie what do you say to that?" Declan asked, Katie stood there for a minute, then shrugged.

"Okay, BUT only as a friend date, I'll play girlfriend for you in front of your parents, but that's it." Luke smiled.

"Okay, thanks, and there's this thing, that the day of the game, the guy's dates wear the jerseys..."

"Fine whatever, just give it to me at the beginning of the day, and I'll wear it. I'll expect to leave your house at 7 sharp, okay?" Luke nodded, Katie turned around and started walking away, Declan jogging to keep up with her, Luke put his helmet back on and went back on the ice.

XXx

"I actually have to go to homecoming and the game and meet Luke's parents in 2 days, and I get to wear his jersey tomorrow, oh joy." Katie said, she was still venting to her best friend, Jake.

"You'll live Katie, it won't be that bad. Just don't slow dance with him and the homecoming King and Queen, that's not even what you're running for."

"Okay that's nice Jake, but I want to slow dance at homecoming! That's on my bucket list." Jake shrugged.

"Then you're screwed." Jake said, "I have to go, but good luck with wearing Luke's jersey tomorrow, then watching him play, then going to the dance with him."

"I will actually punch you in the face Jake." Katie said, Jake shrugged and walked away, Katie shut her locker, what the hell had she gotten herself into? Why did she let her cousin do that to her? And why did she agree to go with him and play his girlfriend for the night? She has problems, not just because she said yes, but because… She said yes to… Luke Baker.

XXx

"So Jake, what's the good news?" Dallas asked, untying his ice skates, Luke shrugged.

"Nothing really that concerns you Dallas, but if you must now, I'm going to the Homecoming dance with Katie Matlin." Luke Baker smirked when he saw all the looks he had been given, and especially from Dallas.

"You do realize, little miss perfect over there is crazy, and why did you even ask her, why not Jenna?"

"Because my parent's think I'm dating Katie."

"What? How did that happen?" Campbell asked, confused.

"Let's just say Becky got pissed, I didn't keep a secret after she blackmailed me, and somehow my parent's think I'm dating Katie Matlin." There was laughing and then in the corner, there was some sarcastic clapping, they looked over and saw Declan Coyne, the student teacher.

"That's a great plan you had all made out there for you, but trust me, I was a player when I was in High School, and I ended up getting punched in the face by the girl I slept with boyfriend who found out from someone else, then I crashed a wedding." Declan said walking over to Luke. "Luke, Katie is like my little sister, I swear to god, I will be there at the game, and at the dance, if you EVER hurt her, or do anything bad to her, I will personally find you, and kill you? Got it?" Luke gave a nod. "I SAID GOT IT?"

"YES!"

"Okay nice talking to you. Now everyone in this room, I will personally beat all of you up if you make the wrong move on my little Katie, is that clear?"

"YES!"

"Alright, nice talking to you. Good bye." Declan turned around and walked out of the locker rooms, with a smirk on his face. Luke sat there, looking terrified while everyone else was going about there business again.

"Baker, come on, we gotta go give are jersey's to are girlfriends."

"She isn't my girlfriend." Luke stated, putting his ice skates in his locker and taking his jersey out, they only wore it on game days, so Luke assumed it was clean, Dallas and Luke walked out of the changing room, and Dallas went into the direction of Alli Bhandari, and Luke started walking to Katie's locker.

"Katie!" Luke called, Katie turned and waved at him.

"Hi Luke, what's up?" Katie said, she leaned her back and head against her locker.

"Um, can I give you my jersey early, I don't know when I'm going to get to see you tomorrow." Katie shrugged.

"Why not, go ahead, hand it over." Katie said, Luke handed her his jersey, Katie took it and smiled.

"Okay well I have to go home and do my homework, I'll see you tomorrow at the game if I don't see you before then right?" Katie nodded and held her arms open.

"Okay well give me a hug, I think your mom's outside so I'm just putting on a show." Luke turned around and saw his mom, he shook his head and gave her a light hug, and started to walk away.

"Damn I really am screwed." Katie said, Alli walked over to Katie with a grin on her face.

"Who's jersey is that?" Alli asked, Katie looked at it.

"Oh, it's Luke's."

"I thought you hated Luke?"

"I do, but his parent's think I'm dating him, so I'm just playing along." Alli laughed and grabbed Katie's arm.

"Come on, we are going dress shopping. I need to look Sexy on Saturday." Alli said, Katie shook her head and laughed, following Alli to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie walked into the school, Luke's jersey over one of her T-shirts under it. She seemed so much happier after she found a way for Dallas to stop flirting with her, I mean he obviously has problems since he has a girlfriend, but still, she walked down to her locker and opened it, finding a note in her locker.

_Your combination was too obvious. I'll see you at the game tonight, don't forget to look pretty; my mom wants to see pictures. I'll see you later Katie,_

_Luke_

Katie laughed and put the note back in her locker and got her binder out, closing her locker and leaning against the locker, she felt like she was in one of those books where the girl falls for guy, even though for some reason, she wasn't in love with Luke, honestly what was this?

"I can't believe this, I'm doing this for the pure sake of helping dip shit get his parents to get off his ass for meeting his girlfriend." Katie said leaning her head against the locker; she was really screwed. She closed her eyes for a second and then, standing in front of her, was Luke Baker, smirking like the little devil he was.

"Hi Katie." He said

"Hi Luke."

"What's up?"

"Why do you care?" Katie asked, Luke wanted to kiss her, but that would come later, it's all apart of the pan.

"Is it wrong to talk to my fake girlfriend?"

"No, but remember, I'm your FAKE girlfriend, what did you do, tell your whole team we where dating?"

"Not really, I just kind of told them what I told you, but I kind of…"

"Oh my god what did you do?" Katie asked

"I told Cam when he showed up we're dating on accident and it's spreading like the flu on the weak days." Katie pushed herself off the locker, and started to walk away, she was furious. "Katie, Katie wait!" Luke said and started chasing after her, she swung around and pointed her finger up at his face.

"No, shut up! You told someone we where dating, first of all, that would NEVER happen, and secondly, how do you get that mixed up with- whatever the hell you told Campbell?" Katie asked, Luke was stunned; he didn't know what exactly to say, considering he just let it slip on accident.

"Katie-"

"NO! You can find a new date to homecoming, I'll go to that game of yours and be nice to your parents, but I will DEFINANTLY not be going to Homecoming with you!" Katie said; he attempted to take his jersey off.

"No, please, just wear it for the day, it would be the nicest thing to do for me." Luke said, giving Katie the sad puppy dog look, she put her hands down.

"Fine, but I will not be going to trust you at any point in time if you say anything like that to ANYONE ever again." Katie said, he nodded and took a step back.

"I'm sorry Katie…"

"Oh you better be, you can start telling people we broke up." Katie said and she started to walk away, leaving Luke standing there, looking a little bit shocked and hurt. Katie huffed and walked into her science classroom, taking her usual seat next to Jake.

"Hey why didn't your boyfriend walk you to class?" Jake asked looking away from her, Katie rolled her eyes.

"Luke was never my boyfriend, and now, I'm not going to Homecoming with him."

"Really?" He asked hopefully

"Yeah, but I'm still going to the game." Jake rubbed the back of his neck.

"Katie I wanted to ask you a question."

"Yeah?"

"Will you… Will you go to… Umm will you go to Homecoming with me?" Jake asked, Katie laughed jokingly.

"That's funny, you're kidding right?" Jake looked at his pencil and shrugged

"I mean I wasn't but you know if you don't want to then I won't force you or make up some lie about my parents thinking I'm dating you."

"What are you saying Martin?"

"Well Matlin, I'm saying, that lie about Luke's parents thinking he's dating you, don't you think it's a little weird that his parents haven't asked you too meet them sooner, OR that he denied it, I mean what does his sister have against him?" Katie looked stunned and Jake shrugged

"It's just, I'm sorry I told you, I shouldn't have. I mean we could go as friends."

"That would work."

**XXx**

"BAND!" Luke yelled running into the band room, the members of Whisper Hug looked at him.

"What are you doing in here? This is a private rehersal." Maya asked, Luke pointed at Maya.

"You. Maya Matlin. I made up a stupid lie to get with your sister, and now she hates me."

"Well that's your problem, not mine." Maya said looking away at her sheet music.

"No but I'm in love with your sister." Maya scoffed at Luke's comment.

"And I'm a purple slut bunny! I know who you are Luke Baker, and I know you aren't in love with my sister."

"I am in love with her. And I know she doesn't like me that much, and I don't want to love her, but this sounds cheesy, but I want to show her I love her."

"Oh my god, that sounds like that Jesse McCartney song." Adam said, Luke looked at him then looked back at Maya.

"THAT'S IT!" Maya yelled almost dropping her cello.

"What's it?" Luke asked

"You could sing to her!"

"Oh no I can't sing." There was a scoff from another chair in the corner, it was Becky, "Becks, what is it?"

"I've heard you sing, your actually pretty good, you should totally sing to her."

"I'm not embarrassing myself in front of most of the school." Maya gave him a skeptical look

"Do you love my sister?"

"Yes. Of course I do." Adam looked at him

"Then you would do anything for her?" Luke nodded

"Grab a guitar Mr. Baker, and I pray this is your free period, your going to be learning a song and singing it to Katie at Homecoming." Jake grabbed the guitar, and sat on one of the stools.

**XXx**

Katie opened her locker again for the third time that day, and she was thinking about who Luke was going to be taking to the dance, she knew he wouldn't have a very bad chance at getting a new date fast. She felt someone tap her shoulder, she turned around and saw her little sister Maya standing there holding her backpack and looking up at her sister.

"I told you we aren't allowed to socialize in school."

"School's over, and I wanted to ask you something. Nice jersey." Katie looked down, and saw she was still wearing Luke's jersey, she then took it off.

"Sorry, what's the question?"

"Do you love Luke?" Katie stood there for a second and saw Luke talking to Jenna.

"At the moment, no." Katie said, "Why? You don't even know him."

"On the contrary Katie, I know quite a bit more than you think." Maya said smirking and Katie gave her a weird look and closed her locker

"I have to go give Luke his jersey back… Good bye little sister…" Katie said walking over to Luke, who had finished talking to Jenna, she handed him his jersey back.

"Oh, thanks, I almost forgot that I owned this." Luke said smirking, Katie turned around and slowly started walking away, Luke called to her.

"You know I'm sorry for telling a member of my team, I didn't know he was going to tell everyone, I trust him, he's a good kid." Luke said, Katie turned around to look at him

"I already know how good of a person Campbell is, he's my sister's boyfriend for Christ's sake! I just can't believe you would tell someone!"

"Everyone was bound to find out!"

"THAT IT WAS FAKE!" Katie screamed "I'll see you later." Katie said walking away, Luke kicked a locker and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke was nervous, not because it was the homecoming game, but because he knew Katie was going to be there, he spent most of after school and all of free period practicing the song for Homecoming, he was a little bit freaked out because Dallas was putting the pressure on the team and he already had other things to worry about besides playing a hockey game.

It was one of those moments when Katie just couldn't say no, Jake had asked if she would go to Homecoming with her, she almost said no all together, but then he said it was just as friends, and she couldn't say no. She decided to only go to the first half of the game, then leave if they're loosing or winning, when she had shown up, she had sat in the middle with Marisol and Mo.

"I can't believe your actually going to this." Marisol said

"Well I told Luke I would."

"You could have faked being sick so you could go make out with Jake." Mo joked, Katie glared at him.

"Jake and I aren't dating, he's one of my friends, and I may appear to be one, but I'm not a bitch." Katie stated, Mo held his hands up in defeat.

"It's just a joke Katie, haven't you heard of one?" Marisol snapped, Katie stood up and began walking away. "Wow that escalated quickly." Mo gave her a look that said _really _

"You where a bit rude to her."

"But she didn't need to react that way!"

"She had the right to, you where mean." Marisol thought for a minute then shrugged

"I was just a little bit, but I mean… Oh your right." Then the game started.

Katie hadn't left the rink, she just walked to the top of the bleachers and watched from there. Luke was doing awesome on the ice, but then he finally saw her, and she smiled at him, and waved at him, then a few seconds later, he was still waving at her, and he got trucked by another player. Katie covered her mouth when Luke didn't get up, then he had to get help to stand up, and got off the ice rink. The game ended with the Ice Hounds losing (Of course) and Dallas skating off the rink in anger, Katie got worried from the way Dallas looked, and he was going to throw a fit. She walked and waited in front of the locker rooms to have a 'nice' chat with Luke.

XXx

"I can't believe we lost!" Dallas yelled for the fourth time, Luke rolled his eyes and removed his ice pack from his arm, and stood up, grabbing his duffle bag. "And where are you going Baker?" Dallas called, Luke turned around.

"I'm going home, you know, a place I should have been tonight, or even in the stands cheering you on, but no, I had YOU truck me when you saw me look at Katie when I was on my A game!" Luke yelled before walking out of the locker room, being confronted by a Katie Matlin, with crossed arms.

"Not now Matlin. I'm not in the mood for you to be mad at me." Dallas came out of the locker room, and shoved Luke.

"You don't think your actually going to be allowed to walk away from me do you Jesus boy?" Dallas said with anger, Luke clenched his jaw.

"WELL I was hoping that would happen, Hockey obsessed boy." Luke said, Dallas and Luke where facing each other.

"Guys don't do anything un-rational. Don't be violent." Katie said, Luke looked at Katie incredibly pissed at him.

"Katie if Dallas and I fight, just know, he's the one who trucked me." Katie gave him a '_don't Do it' _and Luke nodded and started walking away, but Dallas trucked him again.

"You are not walking away from this fight, Baker." Luke turned around and took off his varsity jacket and cracked his neck.

"Let's go Mark." Luke yelled

"Guys don't'!" Luke lunged on Dallas, and they started wrestling each other, Dallas had Luke pinned him down and he was punching him continuously, Luke was trying to choke him, people where standing there watching them, Luke ended up shoving Dallas off of him, and Katie shielded herself in front of Luke and helped him stand up.

"Dallas stop! Right now!" Katie said, Dallas wiped his mouth.

"This isn't over Baker. And consider this the start of are conflict, Maltin." Dallas said pointing at them, Katie glared at Dallas.

"Luke we need to talk." Katie said, Luke groaned and Katie put him stand up straight and steadied him and then when they rounded the corner.

"What's wrong this time Katie?"

"I'm sorry for being mean. I took it a little bit to far, and I'm sorry. But I'm still a little bit mad at you." Katie said, Luke nodded, "But I'm going to go to Homecoming with Jake…" Luke nodded

"WELL I'll see you tomorrow, but I have to go to see my family, I hope they didn't see that." Luke said, she nodded and he turned to walk away.

"Oh by the way, you have a lot of blood like right there…" Katie said, he wiped the blood off his chin and walked away, his head held low.

XXx

It was the night before Homecoming, and Luke was sitting in his room, trying to play his guitar- or so he should say Zig's guitar and practicing his singing. There was a knock on a door

"It's open!" He yelled, the door opened and his sister walked in, tears in her eyes. Luke put his guitar down and stood up. "Becks what's wrong?"

"I- I don't have a date for Homecoming." She said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Becks, do you really need a date for Homecoming?" Luke asked she nodded.

"Yes I have to have one, because it won't be fun if I don't!" Becky said, Luke hugged her.

"Okay don't take this in the way you think it might be taken, but will you, my little sister, Becky Baker, go to the Homecoming dance with me? I promise I'll find you someone to dance with." Luke said, Becky giggled.

"Well, I guess so, but can you try to get me a specific person to dance with?"

"Who?"

"Jake Martin."

"Your joking right?"

"No."

"Fine then, I'll see what I can do."

"Yay! Lukey I will go to Homecoming tomorrow." Becky kissed his cheek and he walked over to the door. "Oh yeah, and good luck with Katie." Becky skipped out of her brother's room leaving Luke to keep practicing, he was almost done with perfecting it, and he started playing his guitar.

"I know how you feel inside, your in love and so am I…"


End file.
